Take a Chance on Me
by Chi Yagami
Summary: 1shot. Anzu’s dreams of making it into the local dance studio are crushed. Who just happens to be there to comfort her? A certain blonde Egyptian who’s having second thoughts on taking over the world... Malik x Anzu


**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh, not now, not ever.

Okay, so I lied: I AM giving you a Thanksgiving special.

I was bored. I decided to write this 1shot since I don't have my laptoppie with me right now. I guess I didn't finish _Once in a Full Moon_ today as I had planned. Oh well. My laptop has all of my fanfics on it, and I'm using my dad's computer right now.

I just got a PS2. I played _Kingdom Hearts_ and it's awesome. Heh, but until I get a memory card, I can't save. LOL

This is just something that happened to pop into my head while I was listening to a song. This is my Thanksgiving gift to all of my readers. Happy Thanksgiving!!!

This fic takes place sometime during Battle City, like before the Finals…

Summary: Anzu's dreams of making it into the local dance studio are crushed. Who just happens to be there to comfort her? A certain blonde Egyptian who's having second thoughts on taking over the world...

Malik (Namu) x Anzu

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Take a Chance on Me 

By: Chi Yagami

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She couldn't believe it. Anzu stood outside of the Domino Dance Studio dumbfounded. She had just been denied a spot in their dance program; they had chosen a thirteen-year-old over her! She had excelled in acrobatics, ballet, and jazz, yet they choose this girl who had no experience! She wanted to march back in there and scream at them, but she had enough common sense not to.

The director had said they weren't looking to take on teachers. What the heck?! She hadn't even applied to be a teacher! Anzu didn't know what the heck their problem was, but they needed to get it fixed. She walked down to the bus stop, the freezing cold weather biting at her nose. She was in a bitter mood and didn't want to be bothered.

Anzu dropped her money into the "bus-bank" and looked around. Not many seats to choose from. There was an open seat next to a grubby-looking man, and there was a seat next to…

"Namu!" she called, her usual cheerful voice muffling her anger. The Egyptian popped his head up and flinched. Just what he needed: one of the pharaoh's cronies sitting next to him. He quickly stuffed the Sennen Rod into his cargo pocket and plastered a smile to his face.

"Hey," Anzu said as she sat down next to him. He watched as she sank into a glassy look, her eyes focused on the seat cushion in front of her. Trying to sound like he cared, he asked her what was wrong.

She sighed and squirmed in her seat. Was it really his business to know? They hadn't known each other for long, and Anzu wasn't sure if she should tell him. She was in such an angry mood that she didn't realize she was beginning to take it out on him.

"It's none of your business," she snapped back. Malik stared at her; how dare she talk him that way! Although she had no idea what he was really capable of, he knew that this girl didn't normally talk that way to her friends. But fine, if she wanted to be rude and stubborn, he'd just have fun annoying her.

"Oh but it is," he replied. "You chose to sit next me, and I can't ignore your moody attitude. I don't know what's up with you, Anzu, but I can assure you I will knock it out of you."

She turned to him, taking in his words. She couldn't believe that Namu had said something like that. He seemed so innocent and quiet… but then again, she had always been taught that appearances could be deceiving. Was there really another Namu beneath this one that she knew? Perhaps… but she was in a too irate mood to even care.

"Who do you think you are? My father? You'd better double check your ID card because I bet it doesn't say Frank Gardner."

Malik frowned. He thought she wouldn't cracked under the bad talk of one of her 'so-called' friends. He knew she was a girl of friendship, and anything that went against it was on her list. He might have underestimated this girl.

"I'm not the one who's sneaking around under the school's nose, working at Burger World," he replied with satisfaction. "I saw you the other day, cleaning off tables and refilling the ketchup bottles. Unlike your other friends, I am not oblivious to the obvious, Anzu."

She didn't like how he kept saying her name, like it was poisonous or something. She couldn't ignore the fact that he knew about her job. She knew she could trust her other friends not to tell, but she wasn't so sure about Namu. What was with this guy anyway? Was he _trying_ to get under her skin or something?

"For your information, my friends already know, and they're gracious enough not to tell anyone. They respect my dreams," she said softly, remembering why she was in such a fowl mood in the first place. "Not that I have any dreams anymore, though…"

He watched as her mood changed from angry to sad. She seemed so lost and confused that he couldn't help but pity her. It sounded like, whatever her dreams were, they had been shot down.

"What do you mean?" he asked her, completely disregarding that the bus had stopped at the museum, his original destination. She held back her tears as she started to explain her dreams of dancing to him.

"It all started when I was five years old. I used to watch the grand ballets in the park on Sundays…"

Malik listened to Anzu ramble on about her life dream of becoming a dancer. He kind of wished he hadn't asked her. His mind wandered to why _he_ had boarded this bus. He'd been having second thoughts on taking the Puzzle. Maybe life wasn't all about power and world domination. But then what was it about? Love and friendship… loyalty and experience… that's what Isis would say. Isis was a great authority on the perception of life because she'd seen so many things. Even if Malik didn't like to admit it, he looked up to his sister a lot. But why was he having regrets? He didn't know. There was just something about it that he couldn't put his finger on. If he took over the world, he'd have everything, right? The world would be at his every command, right? Everything would just fall into place… wouldn't it? What could possibly be missing?

"Namu, are you even listening to me?" the brunette asked. "You're just ignoring me like I'm not even here!"

He snapped back to reality and looked at her. Anzu had a peeved expression on her face, and she was drumming her fingers on the armrest. She had just poured out all of her feelings to this practically complete stranger and he was ignoring her! Malik scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He felt like a deer caught in the headlights or something. How could he have zoned out like that? Oh yeah… he'd been talking to himself in his head.

"Umm… I was listening…"

"No were not! I bet you can't even remember one thing I said!" Anzu argued, folding her arms. This boy was starting to really tick her off. But she couldn't help notice the nice lines on his chest when he raised his arm. She had never really noticed it before, but he had really captivating eyes. Unlike most people's, his pupils were naturally small. She loved the color of his lavender eyes, much different than Yami's dark violet eyes. Yami always seemed so determined and confident; his eyes didn't have that softness like Namu's did. And maybe she was just hallucinating that his pupils got a tiny bit larger when he looked at her, but she remembered reading something about people's pupils naturally increasing in size when they saw something they found attractive. Anzu wondered if her pupils grew larger when she looked at him. Sure, she found him good-looking, but every guy had his good points. Heck, even Honda had _something_ attractive about him, although she had yet to figure it out.

He groaned inwardly. This conversation had no point whatsoever. Why had he even bothered talking to her? Oh, right, because he'd thought it would be fun. A load of bull that turned out to be. Malik couldn't help but notice that she was staring at him intently. Her sapphire eyes were fixed on his purple ones, and she seemed to be deep in thought, yet not so deep that she was staring off into space. He found himself looking down at her chest. Bad thoughts, Malik, he told himself. Although he realized that she did have a nice body, perfect for dancing. She had long, slender legs, and she just walked with a gracefulness about her that made him think of an angel. Her blues eyes made him remember the Nile River, how it looked so pretty in the summer right after a sandstorm, the sand sparking on the water looking like fairy dust.

"I thought so," she said triumphantly.

"Yeah, well… why didn't you tell any of that to your friends, huh? And don't say you happened to run into me first. If you really told all of your feelings to your friends, you would've immediately walked down to the game shop and told Yami. Do you not express your true feelings to your friends? Are you sure they're really even your friends?" he asked with a twisted grin.

She turned in her seat, her entire body now facing him. She didn't know what he was trying to get at, but Anzu didn't like how his words were making her feel. Maybe it was because somewhere in them lay the truth… and she just now realized it.

"You're right," she sniffed. "I _don't_ tell my friends everything."

He was caught totally off guard as she threw herself into his arms, sobbing about how unfair she'd been to her friends for not telling them the truth. She was crying onto his shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around his left one. He patted her softly on the back, trying to calm her.

"It's not entirely your fault…"

"Yes it is!" she replied, gripping the tip of his sleeve (or where his sleeve should've been).

"Last stop! Everybody off!" the driver called out suddenly. Malik looked out the window and cursed himself for not paying attention to where they'd been going. He tried to push Anzu off him, but she wouldn't budge.

"Anzu, we have to go now," he said softly. Still no reply.

"Come on, you kids. Beat it," the man said, tapping his foot. Malik decided he'd have to just carry her off the bus. He pulled her into his lap and reached down, swinging her legs up. He stood up, cradling her in his arms carefully. What made him decide to go soft, he didn't know. Perhaps the pressure from the situation and look the bus driver was giving him… but something inside him was telling him to look after this girl. He got off the bus and spotted a nearby bench. He sat down, Anzu now back in his lap. She was still crying, but now it was softer and subtler. He started stroking her hair. It felt nice between his fingers; his other hand was still resting below her knee from when he'd been holding her.

What has gotten into this guy? she wondered. First they had been arguing, and now he was comforting her like he was her boyfriend or something. What a weirdo! But she couldn't deny that she enjoyed sitting in his lap, surrounded by his warmth. It was cold now that they were outside, and she snuggled close to his body. Her tears had dried up, and she was just staring out into the woods, thinking about what was happening. Malik kept coming back to the thought that he had to give up his quest for power. His instincts were telling him to be happy with what he had. But what _did_ he have? Nothing, really. His "friends" would surely flip out when they found out that he wasn't really Namu, but that he was Malik, the guy who'd been ruining their lives and trying to kill them. What good could they possibly see him after that? What good would Anzu see in him?

After what seemed like an eternity (which was actually like three hours), Anzu tilted her head up. He looked down at her with such care and concern in his eyes that she thought she would melt. He seemed so confident in everything and that the future would be fine, it made her believe that everything would be okay. His lips were slightly parted, as if he wanted to say something but his better judgement was telling him not to. He tightened his grip on her leg, pulling her closer.

When she had lifted her head up to look at him, Malik felt his heart rate increase. He tried to appear cool and collected, but inside he was burning with different feelings. She seemed worried as if he might leave her, but all he really wanted was to be with her. He wasn't sure what had come over him so suddenly. How could one girl change his whole view on what his purpose in life was? He had abandoned his world domination plans, and he was finding that all he could think about was Anzu. She had assembled herself into his personal life so quickly and unnoticeably that he thought he might be dreaming. He finally realized what his heart was feeling. Malik Ishtar had unknowingly fallen in love with Anzu Mazaki.

She blushed a deep red as he placed his lips on hers. He cupped the back of her head in his hand as he kissed her with such as passion he never thought he was capable of having. He removed his hand from underneath her leg and wound it around her waist. He was so shocked at himself for doing that but was even more surprised when he felt her kissing back with equal force.

Anzu wrapped her arms around his neck, twisting strands of his blonde hair between her fingers. She didn't know why she was kissing back, only that she never wanted to stop. She knew know that she liked him a lot, and he wasn't just her friend Namu. He meant so much more. Although that didn't mean she valued him over any of her other friends. She just shared this special bond with him.

They pulled apart, taking in deep breaths. Malik pushed his forehead up against hers and closed his eyes. He couldn't think of a happier moment in his life. Everything had been so dark and evil, but now he could see the light. He understood what was missing from his life. He needed somebody he could share his thoughts and goals with, somebody special. And now that he had her, he had to be very careful not to let her go.

She closed her eyes as well. She could feel his warm breath on her nose and it tickled. She opened her eyes, letting out a small laugh. He gave her a puzzled look, but she only kissed him softly and held him tighter. He held her close as well and nuzzled the side of her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned against him, breathing in his foreign scent. Anzu wished that this night would never end.

"Anzu," he whispered into her ear, "I think it's high time we started walking somewhere. We're miles away from Domino, and we don't even know which way to go."

She nodded, and Malik started to get up. He thought Anzu would stand up as well, but instead she toppled downward, her arms still fastened around his neck. He fell down on top of her, crushing her ankle with his Sennen Rod. She winced in pain, and he scrambled off of her, trying to help her sit up. He wished he'd put the Rod in the opposite pocket.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, draping her arm around his should for support. "Does it hurt badly?"

She tried putting a little bit of pressure on her ankle, and it didn't hurt. She thanked him and told him she was fine. Anzu tried walking on her own, but she ended up stumbling. Her ankle was too weak. He caught her shortly before she hit the ground and gave her a reassuring smile. He crouched down in front of her.

"Hop onto my back," he said. "I'll give you a piggy-back ride."

"You really don't have to…"

"…but I insist," Malik said with a grin. Anzu just nodded and climbed onto his back. He stood up and looked around. She rested her head on his shoulder. He began walking the opposite way that the bus had been driving, back towards Domino. One arm wrapped around each of her legs, the pair set off in search of home.

He couldn't stop thinking about what she would do once she found out who he really was. It would leak out somehow, he knew it; he couldn't go on forever pretending he was Namu. All of the Rare Hunters… Odian… they'd find him eventually, and he'd have to explain himself to her. Perhaps it would be better if he told her now…

"Anzu?"

"Yes?"

"If you knew something terrible about me, something so horrible that it makes Bakura seem like an angel, would you still like me?" he asked shakily.

"Of course… What's wrong?" she questioned. Why was he acting so weird?

"I… uh… my name's not really Namu…" No turning back now…

"Huh?"

"I'm… I'm really Malik, the guy who's been chasing your friends…"

Her blood ran cold when she heard those words. He wasn't Namu? He wasn't this caring guy who she'd come to love? The guy who she shared kisses with back on the bench? Who was currently going out of his way to carry her home? _HE_ was _MALIK_??!! But Malik was evil…

"You… you can't be! Malik's way too evil! Namu, what's wrong with you?" she asked, making him stop and put her down. He sat down on the ground in front of her and reached into his pocket. Anzu gasped when she saw him pull out the Sennen Rod. He really WAS Malik!!!

"How… how could you?! You lied to me… to Yugi! To everybody! I trusted you! I poured out my heart to you! Heck, I kissed you!!!" she shouted out loud. "How could you lead my on like that?! You tried to kill my friends! You took over my mind! You cold-hearted jerk!!!"

"Anzu," he pleaded, "please listen to me! I know that you think I'm evil… and that I've done so many terrible things… but I've changed. I'm deeply sorry for all of the stuff I've done. But sitting there on the bus with you, sharing those moments… I don't know what happened, but I realized how _great_ a life without evil is. You helped saved me from destroying the world!"

She looked him hard in the eyes. She could almost see his fear, and she could feel that he was telling the truth. She didn't know why she trusted him so much… she just did.

"I won't even ask for your forgiveness," he mumbled. "Come on, I have to get you home."

"Malik…"

She said his name softly, not how he was expecting her to. He looked down at her: she was staring up at him, tears in her eyes. He smiled slightly, and so did she.

"You have to apologize to each and every single person you affected… you have to get rid of those Rare Hunters… you especially have to beg Yugi for his forgiveness… and you have to promise me one thing," she said seriously.

"Anything."

"You won't ever change you mind again, on becoming evil… and you can't ever leave me," Anzu replied. "Promise me we'll grow up together…"

She sounded just like a child. Malik spread out into a wide grin and extended his hand. He pulled her up. After she was on his back again, they continued walking towards Domino.

"So, that was your Sennen Rod my ankle hit, eh?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you all liked it. Sometimes I use 'Sennen' and sometimes I use 'Millennium', just like switching on and off with using Japanese or English names. It depends on the mood I'm in. And the thing about people's pupils getting larger when they see something attractive is true. Well, sayonara!


End file.
